At the end of the day
by Meldirieth
Summary: "Man with two hearts, eternally divided, you can devote your time to save the Universe, but at the end of the day, you're all mine." Sarah relates one of her passionate nights with the Doctor. 8th story of "The Lonely Star" series.


The clock on my wrist strikes twelve o'clock at night. I'm in the bedroom I share with the Doctor in the TARDIS, pretending I'm asleep while I wait for him to come to bed. Once again we have succeeded. Once again we have saved a planet from disaster and, although we do the same almost every day, I always have the same feeling of exhaustion, joy and excitement in equal parts, so I don't want to fall asleep. Not now.

I hear his footsteps. He comes into the bedroom and, believing I'm sleeping, he smiles at me with an almost paternal tenderness. He doesn't know that I actually have an eye open enough to see him. He doesn't know I'm seeing how he takes off his clothes slowly, careful not to make noise to not wake me. A smile appears on my lips and I feel my heart beat accelerates looking at his naked body. One month have passed since the first time we made love and I still react like the first day. He turns his face towards me and realizes I'm awake.

"Hello," I whisper.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he ask me.

"Don't worry," I respond, pretending that a small yawn escapes my mouth.

The Doctor approaches the bed and removes the thin sheet, revealing my naked body. He smiles greedily like a child before a candy and lies down beside me, bringing his face close to mine and joining his lips to mine. I can feel his tongue searching for mine, trying his luck to see if I want to play with him or, on the contrary, I want to fall asleep and lose myself in my dreams again. But he has always been the star of my dreams since the day I met him, regardless of his face and body, and now that reality can surpass my imagination I won't waste any opportunity, so I join my tongue with his and I let the dance begin. I take his face gently in my hands while we kiss. Oh, Doctor, you've fallen into my trap. I'm not going to let you go on all night.

I make him lie down on his back on the bed and I put myself on top of him sitting with my back straight, providing him a privileged view of my anatomy. He extends his arms and grabs my breasts with his big hands, massaging them gently. I can see how his breathing is getting faster and I smile widely. Except that he is no longer shy with me he also reacts every time as our first sexual experience. His hands slide slowly down to my waist and then they go up to my back. He pulls me towards him and covers my lips with his mouth, inviting me to reciprocate the tender kiss that gradually becomes a reflection of our mutual desire.

I move my body a little down and my mouth starts a tour of his body, kissing and licking his cool skin. He's a big man, so it will take me a while, but I have no hurry. Time stopped precisely at the moment when the Doctor came to me. I slip from his neck to his chest where my tongue traces wet circles around his nipples and my teeth enjoy rubbing softly his flesh. He purrs of pleasure, even a groan escapes him and I'm happy to know that this is because of me. I feel the beating in his chest; it's very fast. Man with two hearts, eternally divided, you can devote your time to save the Universe, but at the end of the day, in the privacy of the almost infinite TARDIS, you're all mine.

I keep slowly going down for his firm abdomen and I can feel his body shudder under mine. It's curious how his thick skin is so sensitive to my gentle caresses. I run my hand up to his member and caress it gently before touching it lightly with my mouth. He says my name in a whisper while his body shudders again. He likes this, but I'll play at being bad with him. I turn away from his sex and I nibble his thighs ignoring his disappointed face. I smile mischievous and I back to his face again, where I kiss him repeatedly. His arms hold my back firmly and, before I can realize, it's me the one who is under him. I think my little provocation has unleashed the storm.

He grabs my breasts with his hands while his mouth licks them and bites them gently. This alone is enough to make me wish that he doesn't stop. I let him take control of the situation and give myself completely to his touch. I caress the curls of his head while he leaves my breast to go to my belly, slowly, enjoying every soft brush of his fingers, savouring every inch of my skin. He gets closer and closer to my centre with his agonizing slowness and I close my eyes and hope his next move anxious, a move that will make my whole body shiver… And I wait and wait, but nothing happens. I open my eyes and I discover that he's still, staring at me. Then he winks at me and sticks his tongue out like a small child. He has taken revenge on me. I frown in a mock gesture of anger, but my mask disappears quickly and I start to laugh, being reciprocated by one of his broad and beautiful smiles accompanied by a laugh. He brings his face close to my ear and whispers "I love you, my Sarah Jane," and I, from the first day I heard him say those words knew that I wouldn't love any man as I love him. I put my hands on his face and I kiss his lips in the most passionate way to answer him "I love you too." He hugs me tightly, but kindly at the same time, aware that he has in his arms something delicate.

We have finished playing.

I spread my legs to allow him to enter me and a fresh and pleasant sensation envelops my whole being. The last dance of the night begins, so postponed and yet so awaited. We join our hands, we keep kissing on our mouths and our necks and we whisper tender words, barely understandable because of our gasps, while our bodies move in perfect rhythm. It's amazing the rapport that the Doctor and I have despite being two beings so different. We dance. We dance with increasing enthusiasm, making each movement more intense and passionate than the previous one, always knowing what to do to please each other. When I reach my climax his name goes out of my mouth again and again, in a tone increasingly high. He looks at me and smiles happily while still moving inside me, and soon it's he who pronounces my name in his deep voice to finish with a long breath of exhaustion. He lies down next to me and we merge into a new embrace, panting, trying to catch our breath, but we smile immensely happy and although neither of us want the moment comes to an end we can barely keep our eyes open.

"Sleep, Sarah. Tomorrow will be another day full of adventure," he says softly. I adopt my favourite position: I rest my head on his chest so that the beat of his hearts lulls me to sleep. How I love that sound! He smiles at me, sweetly kisses me goodnight and together we fall into the arms of Morpheus.

Travelling with the Doctor is wonderful, each new destination hides one surprise after another, but the best thing definitely happens at the end of the day, when we are in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
